


Family Don't End With Blood

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I got a call from Deaton earlier,” Derek said.  “There was an Omega up in Washington.  She was feral.  The local pack had to put her down.  They didn’t find out until later that she had a baby.  Only 3 months old.”  Stiles stopped chopping and turned to Derek.  “I know we’d been talking lately about contacting the surrogate again, but I was thinking…the local pack won’t take him in.  They’re watching him for now but they won’t—he doesn’t have anyone else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Don't End With Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of 30 Days of Sterek
> 
> Prompt: "You don't care about me and you never have." 
> 
> Can be seen as a sequel to [Put A Baby In Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/739850), but can be read separately.
> 
> This is not even remotely beta'd - all mistakes are mine. When it's not 4 in the morning I'll look over again.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the little girl sitting primly on sofa. She raised an eyebrow at him before mirroring his position. Stiles resisted the urge to smirk. She was so much like her father sometimes it physically hurt him. Her expressive hazel eyes were staring him down through a curtain of impossibly thick black hair. Stiles’s fingers twitched with the urge to reach out and brush it away from her face, she hated it when he did that. 

“Olivia,” Stiles said, “I thought I told you to pick up your toys.” 

“I didn’t want to,” she shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant, well as nonchalant as a four year old could. But Stiles could see the slight tremble in her jaw. 

“Ok,” Stiles said slowly. “Then we’re not going to the park.” 

“But I want to swing!” Olivia said in protest. 

“Then pick up your toys,” Stiles offered. 

“No,” she growled at him, her eyes flashing bright blue in defiance. It was recent thing. She didn’t do it to Derek. He told her to do something and she did it. Not right away or anything, and certainly not without complaint, but she still did it. 

But with Stiles, she fought him every time. It didn’t matter what he told her to do, whether it was clean her room or brush her teeth or eat her vegetables. It was always met with a defiant blue glare and resounding, “No.” 

It used to hurt. Stiles spent a lot of time thinking it was because she didn’t love him as much as she loved Derek. Derek had called him an idiot when he found that out. But it made sense at the time to Stiles, Derek was her biological father. Stiles was just her dad. 

_“It’s not because you’re not blood Stiles,” Derek had told him gently. “It’s because you’re not a wolf.”_

_“Oh,” Stiles said softly._

_“You’re pack but you’re not her Alpha,” Derek said. “She’s testing you, seeing what she can get away with. Seeing how far she can push you. You have to stay firm, you have to remind her that you might not be a wolf but you’re still her father. She’ll come around.”_

_“Really?” Stiles asked hopefully._

_“My dad was human,” Derek said. “With mom, she was the Alpha so we had to listen to her but with Dad we could say no, so we did. For kids in a pack, they’re the bottom of the totem pole. They have to listen to anyone whose older than them. The idea that you could say no is a novelty. Once we learned that just because we could say no didn’t mean he’d let us get away with it, we stopped. It just stopped being fun after a while.”_

_Derek was quiet for a minute. “Sometimes I felt closer to him because of that. I felt like I could tell him things that I couldn’t tell mom.”_

Stiles realized then while Stiles had been worried Olivia might not love him as much because he wasn’t her biological father, Derek had been worried Olivia might grow closer to Stiles because he wasn’t her Alpha. 

“Olivia Eleanor Hale,” Stiles making sure to keep his voice calm and even, just like Derek told him. “You will pick up your toys, and you’ll do it right now.” He stared, straight into her eyes, forced himself to hold her gaze and not look away. 

“Yes sir,” Olivia sighed after a second and climbed off the couch. She grabbed a handful of blocks off the floor and dumped them in a box before turning to Stiles. “Can we still go to the park after?” 

“Yeah baby,” Stiles dropped a kiss to her forehead. “We can still go to the park after.” 

His phone rang as she moved onto the crayons that were scattered all over the coffee table. He had to jump over the pieces of her dollhouse to grab it off the kitchen counter. “You want Macaroni casserole for dinner?” he called after her. 

“With broccoli?” she asked hopefully and Stiles smiled. Derek insisted that she got her love of leafy green things from Stiles. No self respecting werewolf liked vegetables that much. 

Derek got home while Olivia was grating cheese and she immediately dropped what she was doing and ran to him. He picked her up and spun her around before tossing her over his shoulder and running into the living room. Stiles could hear them playing for a while before the tv turned on and Derek walked back into the kitchen. 

“She doesn’t get to watch TV after 5.” Stiles reminded Derek. 

“I know but I needed to talk to you without tiny little ears listening,” Derek said. Stiles glared, he wanted to point out that it was ten times harder to get her to recognize Stiles’s authority when Derek was always changing the rules on him but he let it go. He just passed Derek the block of cheese and the grater and went back to the onion he was chopping. 

“I got a call from Deaton earlier,” Derek said. “There was an Omega up in Washington. She was feral. The local pack had to put her down. They didn’t find out until later that she had a baby. Only 3 months old.” Stiles stopped chopping and turned to Derek. “I know we’d been talking lately about contacting the surrogate again, but I was thinking…the local pack won’t take him in. They’re watching him for now but they won’t—he doesn’t have anyone else.” 

“We’d need to talk to Olivia first.” Stiles after he let the information process fully. 

“But you’re considering it?” Derek asked letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Of course I am.” 

“It’s just, I know we said the next kid would be yours,” Derek pointed out. 

“There’s no rule that says we can only have two kids,” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

They talked to Olivia, explained what it would mean, that the baby would be her little brother, that he’d be a part of their family, a part of their pack. Her eyes had lit up and she’d asked excited, _“You mean I won’t be the baby anymore?”_ Which Stiles knew was actually her way of asking, “You _mean there’ll finally be someone who I can order around?”_ But they both amounted to the same thing, she was ok with it. 

They talked to Deaton about it, about the pros and cons of taking in a child from another pack. It had helped that his mother had been an Omega, therefore there’d be no left over pack loyalty that might prevent him from fully accepting Derek and the rest of them. 

They talked to the pack, just to make sure everyone was ok with it, to let them know what they’d need to do. The baby was only 3 months old, but being without a pack from birth it would be crucial that he form a pack bond with the others as quickly as possible. Which basically just amounted to a lot of spoiling the new baby, which they all would have done anyway. 

They talked to each other about it a lot. About what it would mean for their marriage, what it would mean for their family. They sat down and figured out if they could handle it financially, if they were really ready for another kid. 

“The timings perfect. Olivia’s in day care now, she’ll be starting school next year. The pack and the territory are both stable. I think we can do this.” Stiles said. “I _want_ to do this.” 

“Ok,” Derek smiled at him, a rare million watt, Derek Hale smile and Stiles didn’t realize until then that Derek had already made his decision the moment Deaton called him. 

They drove up to Washington to pick him up, and any lingering doubts Stiles had been having about whether or not he could love a child who wasn’t his evaporated the moment he was handed the baby. Technically Olivia wasn’t his either but there was enough of Derek in her that it hadn’t been a problem, he’d never even thought of it like that. But he’d been worried because this baby was a complete stranger, had no familial or pack connections to either of them. 

None of that mattered the second he burrowed into Stiles shoulder, nuzzling along collarbone exactly the way Olivia had when she was a baby. He understood in that moment there had never been a chance of him not loving this child. 

It wasn’t until they’d gotten him home and settled in his bed that Stiles had a completely different fear. What if he never loved them? What if he never formed a connection with them, if he never *saw them as his parents? The panic gripped him as he lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. All he could think about was the last time Jackson had actually spoken to his adoptive parents. 

It was just after graduation and they’d been fighting since the spring about colleges. Jackson wanted to stay close, to the pack, to Lydia, but his parent’s felt it would do him some good to get out of state, to get away from Beacon Hills for a while. This fight was no different. They were insisting he at least go look at some East Coast schools and Jackson vehemently objecting. It ended with Jackson screaming that he was going to school where he wanted and if they had a problem with it that was too bad. They weren’t really his parent’s after all and he was 18, there was nothing they could do to stop him. 

Stiles remembered the stricken look on Jackson’s mom’s face, the pain that hit her at his words. She tried to reason with him, said that just wanted what was best for him because they cared. Jackson had shot back viciously, _“No! You don’t care about me and you never have!”_

It was obvious to anyone that wasn’t true, that they both cared about Jackson so much. Obvious to anyone but Jackson. He’d always felt less, always felt that he was never good enough, that they could never really love him because he wasn’t their son. And that feeling had shaped Jackson in so many painful ways. The Kanima being the most obvious one. But in a hundred little ways too. 

That idea that the baby might feel that way about Stiles and Derek one day is what found him on the Martin-Whittemore porch at 3 in the morning, pounding on the door. A very angry, very tired looking Jackson swung the door open, ready to rip the throat out of whoever the hell it was that woke him up, only to stop at the look on Stiles’s face. 

“Tell me how not to fuck this up,” Stiles said suddenly. “Tell me what your parents did, or what they didn’t do. I don’t…I don’t want him to ever resent us, I just…I don’t want him to—“

“Turn out like me?” Jackson asked softly and Stiles nodded. 

“Yeah,” Stiles let out a breath. 

“It wasn’t just one thing Stiles I can’t—“ Jackson scrubbed a hand over his face. “Just make sure he knows where he comes from. Make sure he knows it’s ok to ask questions about it. Make sure he knows what happened to him was not his fault.” 

“I can do that,” Stiles let out a breath. 

“And just…make sure he knows that you love him.” Jackson said. “It’s really just that simple.” Stiles didn’t look convinced. “But if you want we can talk more tomorrow. At a normal hour.” 

Stiles’s body relaxed then. “Yes, thank you. I’m sorry for just showing up like this. I’d really like that.” He turned to go and Jackson groaned. 

“Stiles,” Jackson called out and he turned around. “You’re not gonna fuck this up.” 

“Tomorrow at nine?” Stiles asked with a smile. “I’ll bring coffee.”

“Damn right you’ll bring coffee,” Jackson grumbled as he closed the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/)


End file.
